She's Killing Me
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Based off of A Rocket To The Moon's song. She's one of the most complicated girls I've ever met. But it just makes me love her more. I love her half to death, but she's killing me. Sensored word :P SHILEY MOE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Weird... it's been a while since i've been on Fanfic. With... Hannah Montana and stuff. I'm sorry, guys. But I can honestly say, i really am working on the epilogue for TCBU! :D Woo! It's not going too bad, i don't think hehe. But you know how i thought an authot was going to take over TBCU- like, continue it? Uh, she hasn't really responded. But, it's alright. lol. if she does decide to take it over, i'll write a whollee chappie about it hahah. Anyway, you know how i said i wasn't on FF with HM a lot lately? Well, it's cause I've been READING.**

**I KNOW! READING! I mean, i love to read. If it's good. And i HARDLY find any good books (Hence FF! So much better than reading suckish books, you know?), but I've actually finished the Gallagher Girls series. You know, I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You? (Isn't that a mouthful xD) And well, i LOVE it. My friends used to try and get me to read it, and now that i have, i LOVE it. It took me years to start it though. And... the second one is the BEST!!!! Eep! For those who haven't read it... idk if you should read this part, so....**

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER... I LOVE ZACH! EEP!!! I LOVE THAT BOY :D**

**Spoiler over. hahahha. i know you probably snuck a peek at it, anyway. you can't really ignore it. but yeah, i LOVE the books. Especially the second. It now i love reading fanfics about the couple! I can't help it. I'm even getting urges to write a Gallagher Girl fanfic. Sigh. I really need to take this stuff one by one, though. Anyway, yeah, after reading that series, i'm remembering how fun it is to read books, again! lol. I really need some books to read, guys. UGH. Any suggestions? :) Because of you're reading my fanfic, you've gotta have some good taste in books, right? xD (Hahaha jk lol) Anyway, yeah, suggestions?**

**But ANYWAY, I really am working on the epilogue! i still need to decide on lots with it, but Gallagher girls are distracting me! Urgh. Sorry. But this oneshot, i hope is good. I suggest you listen to the song while reading it, but if you read about as fast as me, you may need to play it more than once. But that's okay, cause i love the song :) I hope you will too! It's by A Rocket To The Moon! If you liked The Maine, i think you should like him. i THINK. Idk. 'Cause The Maine is friends with A Rocket To The Moon lol. It consists of Nick Santino lol. Lovely boy. haha. Anyway, if any of you have heard of ARTTM, then you may catch some other songs of his lingering in this oneshot. lol.**

_--_

_All my friends are coming over  
And I hope nobody told her  
She has a wa__y of turning sunshine into rain_

"Morning, Baby," I texted, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. It'd turned into a habit.

When my phone vibrated, I smiled and looked at it. "Can you pick a decent time to text that isnt when im trying to sleep" it read. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, getting out of bed to shower.

_I've got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, shes my favorite pain  
She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame_

"You're serious?" Jake rolled his eyes at me as he took another swig of the pepsi in his hand.

I leaned against the plastic chair, the smell of nature hitting my nose. Miley hates the majority of nature. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't worry, Shane. I respect your decision. She's just lovely," Nate sarcastically said. When he caught my glare, he chuckled and raised his hands in defense, "I was kidding, dude. I like Miley, I do. She's one of my best friends, you know that."

I looked down at my bottle of coke, and Jake agreed, "Yeah, me too. I love the girl, but you think you can really handle her? She can be a real pain, Shane. And I never even knew she was your type."

Shrugging, I looked back up at them, "Well, she is. There's just something about her that gets me that no other girl I've ever dated has."

"But she's so…," Oliver couldn't find the words to describe her. Neither could I.

I grinned, nodding and looking down again, "And that's exactly why I like her."

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home_

_(so come back home) _

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

I straightened up at her voice coming from my cell phone, "Oh, Miley!" The guys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. Your girlfriend, right? Well, she's been waiting for you for the past hours. Thanks."

"Oh, I…," I glanced at my watch, "sorry, Mi. Didn't you just wake up?"

After a second of silence, she changed the subject, "So are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure…," I mumbled, looking at the boys, who once again, rolled their eyes. "I'll be right there."

"Finally," I heard her breath before hanging up.

"Let me guess, dude," Jake rolled his eyes, "you need to go."

"Yeah… I need to pick u-"

The guys just shook their heads and stood, throwing away their finished bottles. "What did we say, man?" Oliver looked at me. "She's too much. No guy is ever going to live up to her b-tchy standards."

I gave him a weak glare as I reached for my keys, "You guys know she's different."

"Of course we do," Jake snorted, "we've known the girl for years. She's just who she seems to be. Miley. And you're the crazy freak who's actually going for her."

"She's had many boyfriends before."

"Too bad they ran off," Nate said.

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me _

"Well, aren't you great?" she dryly muttered as she slammed the door to my car after entering.

"You know I'm sorry," I chuckled, ruffling her hair and ignoring her piercing glare. "You probably spent the whole time refreshing yourself anyway, right?"

"Oh, you're hilarious," she rolled her eyes, fixing her silky brown curls. I chuckled again and began to back out of her large driveway. The guys always told me that I was the only one who's be able to tease her like that without getting beheaded. I mean, sure, they teased her, but nothing to do with… messing up her hair or something 'extreme' like that.

I glanced at her after two minutes of silence, "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you," she lightly spoke, shrugging.

I sighed and looked ahead again. Here comes another fight. "Mile."

"Oh, don't 'Mile' me," she spat. "Not only did you make me wait for_ever_, but you ran over one of our lights backing up!"

"I'm sorry?" I exasperatedly said. I was just kind of tired of this.

"Um, you should be!" she rolled her eyes. "It's like you don't take anything seriously, Shane!"

"_I_ don't?!" I yelled, slamming my hand against the wheel, "Miley, you don't take our relationship seriously, at all! I do all this stuff for you because I love you, and you hardly ever give anything in return!"

"Yeah, just run over my garden gnomes to show your appreciation," she sarcastically scoffed.

I glared at the road, tightening my grip, "Miles, I am just so tired of all of this."

"Then break up with me!" she shouted.

My grip tightened again, and a silence etched on for the rest of the car ride. Just another usual fight, huh?

_All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back,  
they all think the same things, that I do_

"Shane deserves someone better," I heard Jake mutter to Oliver. I slipped my shirt on, just staring at the lockers before me as they spoke behind me, thinking I couldn't hear.

"I know," Oliver whispered back. "Tammie wanted to go out with him, but now he's dating Miley."

"Tammie?! As in Tammie Warnke?"

"Yeah. And he blew her off for Miley. I mean, Miley's great as a friend and all, but they really just don't belong together."

"You think he'd had enough of her after those two months, though."

"He seems really serious about her, though, guys," Nate chimed in.

"But she's just so…- I mean, it's Miley."

I shook my head, starting to stuff my football uniform into my bag. They don't get her like I do. I mean, sure, sometimes she can really be a drama queen or a pain, but she's still my girl. And I don't know, there's something about her that's… hypnotizing. It's not just the fact that her eyes are a beautiful sea color that happens to change with her emotions, but it's her personality. Something about her makes me want more.

_She spends her daddy's credit card,  
And says that I'm the one who's lazy  
She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true _

"Why are you wearing that?"

I glanced at her to see her looking out the window, her face not visible to me. "What?"

"That shirt. Must you wear that every time I'm around?"

I looked down at it and rolled my eyes a little. That's Miley. "I forgot you were so judgemental when it came to my clothes."

"I'm not," she looked back at me with another roll of her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "It's just that shirt."

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

She made a face, "You never do." I thought back at how many times this same exact conversation had taken place and surpressed a laugh. "It's that color. Just so… ugly."

I shook my head at her, "Okay, I'll remember that next time I go through my closet." Something I said everytime we had this conversation but never really did. "Now where do you want to go?"

She shrugged and played with her phone, "Anywhere. Just take me somewhere."

"You want to go home?"

"That's an idiotic question. Mall?"

"You know I hate carrying your bags."

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy, you wouldn't," she snarled, making me stifle a bitter laugh.

I thought for a while, huffing. She was so complicated. "Want to go outside of town?"

"Yeah? Like where?" She looked back at me, her perfect features showing. I smiled a little, looking back to the road that was losing more and more cars as they turned into stores and houses, and my anger melting.

"You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know you hate lots of things," I grinned at her. "But when has that ever stopped me?"

I watched as she bit back a smile and looked away, "I don't know why I'm going out with you."

My smile brightened even more when I felt her small, smooth hand hesitantly slip into my free one. It was times like this when I wished our friends could really see her.

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home_

_(so come back home) _

"You're going to prom with me, right?" I asked as I played with her hand.

Her blue eyes retreated to me after freezing from admiring the green field. "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, situating her so that she was laying in my lap, instead, "I was just wondering."

"What if I didn't?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and played with a strand of her brown hair, "I'd be sad."

"Would you still go?" she looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Well…," I thought for a long while. I hadn't thought of this, because I thought I'd never even have to be in this situation. I mean, of course Miley would go with me.

"Would you go with someone else?"

"Not if you didn't want me to," I cautiously said, eyeing her.

"Well, of course I wouldn't!" she sat up, getting off of my lap to give me a cold look. Oh, great.

I let out a groan, looking away to avoid from rolling my eyes, "C'mon, Miley. Don't start another one of these."

"Shane, you're tired of this, aren't you?!" I immediately regretted it when I looked into her eyes. In them was an emotion I'd never seen all those three years I'd known Miley Stewart. Pain. Hurt. And I didn't know what to do. I was speechless.

_  
She__'ll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me  
_

"Why don't you just be like every other guy, Shane?" her voice lowered almost to a plead. I didn't know what to say or do. I'd never seen this side of her before. "Just leave. Like every other one of them."

I was so confused. What?! My mind was just blank as she stood and dusted herself off. But as she began walking away, I felt myself come back to earth. "W- wait! Miley!"

She was already halfway across the field, now, but I jumped up. "Miles! Wait, I-"

Then something stopped me. I don't know what. Maybe it was realization that we really would never have it easy. That we'd never really end happy. Or maybe I really was tired of this. But as I looked down at the blanket we were sitting on, I shook my head. I love her.

_  
And I wouldn__'t have it any other way  
She can change her clothes  
She can change her hair  
But she'll always be the same_

"You guys don't understand!" I growled, trying to push past them.

Jake sighed and looked at me with exasperation, "Shane, c'mon. It's over. Just give up."

"No!" I yelled, giving him specifically another shove. "Dude, just shut up and _move_!"

"We're not letting you do this, Shane," Nate muttered, looking a little guilty as he avoided my eyes.

"Why not?!" I bellowed, annoyed as hell. I was so close to killing all three of them.

"She's a _mistake_, Shane! You guys don't belong together!" Jake finally erupted, pushing me forcefully.

I gave him the coldest look I could manage, "Don't say that about her."

He cowered back a little, and Oliver looked at me with begging eyes, "Shane, c'mon. Let's just go back to your house and play Call of D-"

"No, Oliver!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "You guys _don't_ know her! Yeah, you've been with her for three years, but you guys don't know her! Not like I do. I love her, guys. Don't you get that?"

They didn't say anything, and I shook my head, my eyes now attracted to the ground. "She's just… she's so different. You guys don't get it. Yeah, she can really be hard to handle, sometimes. But… I wouldn't have her any other way. It's what makes me love her more. She can try and change anything about her, and I'll still love her. Because she won't change who she is."

Eventually, I slowly looked up to my friends, only to see them with a gap between their wall. Jake gave me a small smile and motioned past them. "Just go, Shane."

_  
So I went out and bought her roses  
S__he complained about the thorns _

_I caught her smiling  
And thats what I do it for  
_

I nervously stood as footsteps rumbled in her big house. Every few seconds, I glanced at the roses in my hand, hoping she'd like that. After five long minutes, the door finally opened. There stood Miley looking lovely as usual in only sweats and a t-shirt.

I smiled uneasily and looked down as I handed the white and red roses to her. "Um, Miles… I'm sorry."

I waited for her to reach out and take them, and when she did, I heard her melodic voice say, "There are thorns. What do you want me to do, bleed to death?"

When I slowly and hesitantly looked up to her face, ready to start a long, cheesy speech, I then saw her biting back a smile and looking down at the roses with a tint of pink on her cheeks. And then I knew, this is the reason I do these things for her. I felt a wide grin start spreading across my face, and before I knew it, I was hugging her petite body. This is why I love her. This is why I'm still with her. And this is why I'll never let her go.

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home_

_(so come back home)  
She__'ll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
Oh yeah, I love her half to death_

"I'll never leave you."

I stopped rubbing her hand with my thumb and raised my head to look at her, "What?"

Her eyes tore from the starry night sky so that she could return my gaze, "You heard me."

I shook my head, kind of baffled, "Um, did I? I don't really know."

She rolled her eyes in agitation a little and looked back to the bright orbs above us, "I said, 'I'll never leave you.'"

No thoughts were in my mind. No words escaped my lips. She looked back at me. "Well? Say something."

When I didn't, she sighed and sat up, just sitting there with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. "Shane… you just…," a frustrated sigh came from her lips, "you're so perfect. Too perfect. It's just not right, Shane. Our- your friends are right. You deserve someone better…

"Sometimes I just act like that because… I don't know, I'm afraid. And I just can't help it. It's the way I am. I'm never going to change for any guy. And after being with so many boys that I just scared off…," she looked over at me as I sat up beside her. I tried not to let my heart break at the sight of the tears in her eyes, "I keep on wondering… 'why is he still with me?'"

She pursed her lips and looked away from me while whispering, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Miley," I finally managed to say. I took her left hand and gently squeezed it, "You know that I'll never leave. Don't you?"

Minutes passed before she slowly nodded as if just realizing it. She nodded as if she'd known it all along, but never really _knew_. "Yeah. I do."

I smiled softly and lifted her onto my lap, her legs spread before us, and her head leaning against my chest. "And I know that you never will, too."

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she slowly looked up at me, "Yeah. I won't." And right there, I couldn't help but plant a kiss on her. She smiled into the kiss, but after a while, we had to pull away. I airily chuckled and ran a hand through her brown locks. "And that's why I always come back to you. I love you, Miles. Will you always come back to me?"

She blushed and looked away with that smile I loved so much. "Of course."

"So you love me too?"

Again, her smile emerged, and her eyes met mine as she breathed, "Of course," and leaned in to kiss me. This is what I do it for.

Yeah, we'd never really have it easy; But you have to work for the best. And yeah, we'd never end happy; We are never going to end. And, hah, yeah, I'm way past tired of our fights; But they keep me interested and make us stronger. And… yeah, she's killing me with everything she does. But you know what? I love her. I always will. She's my Miley. And I wouldn't want her to change in any way.

And no matter how many times I come back to her, I know she'd do the same, even if she doesn't show it very often. Miley's not my dream girl, I know. But whenever I just think about her, look at her, or am I around her, the thought just crosses my mind that… she's so much better.

_I__'ll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me  
Shes killing me  
Oh ohhh_

_--_

**:) Did you like it? Did you like the song? Haha. I love the song. The thing about 'Miley not being his dream girl, but better'? I got that from He's Just Not That Into You. lol. i really loved when that guy said it. i was like "aww!" Haha. Oh, and if you happened to catch it, or were looking, the song lingering in my writing was If Only They Knew, by ARTTM. You know, the song says how no one knows her like he does, and it's kinda like that in this story, right? Anyway, for those who are thinking I'm abandoning HM writing, i definitely am NOT! I love Gallagher Girl stories, but i wouldn't ditch HM for it. :) I love all the writers here, and though their stories are good too, I'd never leave HM ff for it.**

**It might be because of the amazing authors and reviewers i've come to know over the years lol. I mean, when i read their stories, their ANs don't really interest me like yours do. And they probably wouldn't be interested in my reviews like you guys are (or like you guys pretend to be). You know? They don't get me like you guys xD I don't really know them that well, and they'd probably be like "wtf? why id this AN so long? what the heck?" and i'd feel like... like... an IMMIGRANT! or something. And alien. idk. Someone who doesn't... belong or whatever. hahah. But you, my reviewers/readers, have accepted me and my long ANs. Thank you. hahahaha.**

**But um, anyway, i hope you liked the song! And the story that went along with the song! We haven't really talked in a while, huh? Wanna know what's going on in my life? (No.) Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to tell you. Uhhmm... Nothing's really been interesting. I'm trying to recruit some boys as my Gay Guy Friend. So far, the guy i asked was like "no..." and then we went on in this conversation about him throwing babies off balconies. I'm rethinking on asking boys to become my GGFs. ... And... I'm actually having straight A's! WOO! And... I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. Ooo, i've lately been listening to.... "No One Can Touch Us" by Sing It Loud ft. Alex Gaskarth (Old song, but I love that boy :D) and "Come Around" by Sing It Loud and "Chelsea" by The Summer Set (I know, it's old too lol. but isn't it amazing how it's written for Chelsea Staub? Funny!) and Every Avenue songs and A Rocket To The Moon Songs and etc.**

**Do you guys ever feel like there's too much music out there for you to find, and it's just going to take so long to listen to, so you get lazy? Like, I love FTSK, and you should know that their new album came out a while back, and i was hoping my friend would get it for me for my brithday. Which was like, two days from New Years. (I know! I'm a kind of New years baby xD). Um, she never did lol. But i still love her. And now, i want to listen to the songs on YouTube, but there are so many, and i'm too LAZY! (Procrastinator. you probably have noticed, hence my lack of updates lol) I was like this with the All Time Low album, too. I eventually sucked it up and listened to them (i don't regret it :). But still, i'm too lazy to listen to the new album. Sigh.**

**OH, is the prom coming up for you guys, too? Guess how my friend was asked to prom? a COOKIE! it was so sweet :) i'll tell the story later lol... But ANYWAY, I'd like to know some things.**

**1. Have you ever read the Gallagher Girl series? Have you read the second book? Do you like the phrase "I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher Girl"? I know, i'm going to give some things away, but I LOVE YOU, ZACHARY GOODE! Sorry, you probably know everything now hahaha.**

**2. Did you listen to the song while reading this? Did you like it? Do you think I portrayed the right emotions in my writing? (HAHA I am being so mature right now. I'm talkin all fancy shmancy)**

**3. What have you been listening to lately? Do you ever feel like there's just too many songs to listen to out there?**

**4. Am I asking too many questions? Do you agree with me that I should seriously cut down my ANs or get my face painted by a clown and then rob a bank?**

**5. Do you have any good books to read that you think I'd like? I'd prefer them not include: Old people, Babies, Embarrassing moment that make me feel embarrassed FOR the main character, Ugly people (I know, it's cruel, but i don't enjoy reading or watching movies about ugly people. Man, I don't care about an unattractive person's life! Hahahahha. jk jk.) or... something of that sort.**

**6. Do you ever feel embarrassed for someone you watch or read it? I hate those moments. It's like "Oh, jeez."**

**7. Have you ever read Maximum Ride? Do you realize that the next book is coming out Tuesday or Monday?!**

**8. Did you know it was Pi Day? I'm going to stop with the questions now. This is seriously ridiculous. Sorry hahaha. I need to shower. ...And do my homework. Sigh.**

**9. Alright, last question hahaha. Do you ever feel the need to throw chairs at me when you see how long my ANs are? I mean, i know i do. I get kinda pissy and I'm like "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" and i angrily stalk off. Okay. I'm done. ...**


End file.
